eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Blog di Barney: Ted Suits Up
Questo è il primo post del Blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato recuperato dagli archivi CBS qui. Questo post è in risposta all'episodio ''Pilot''. Il post è disponibile anche in italiano, ma la traduzione non è letterale. Ted Suits Up Monday, September 14, 2005, 5:52pm Never thought I'd say this, but my boy's all grown up! Barneyphiles will know just how long I have been trying to get my buddy Ted to grow a pair and fit them out in fine worsted wool. Well the day has come, my friends. The day has come. I've said it in this space before: Any man serious about the art of consistent layage needs to comprehend the following truism: Chicks love suits. For my Spanish readers: A las chicas le gustan los trajes. Don't believe me? Visit any fine tailor or vendor of serious menswear and who do you find standing outside, all pressed up and panting against the glass? Chicks, that's who. Staring in, straining to catch a glimpse of your sophisticated virility. You know it, I know it, chicks know it, and finally Ted knows it, at least we pray that's the case. Predictably, his date was awesome. At long last. Ted wears a three-button jacket with side vents and soft shoulders, woven tie, and expression of childlike wonder as he considers his new allure. HOTTIE WATCH - AN ETHNIC FLIP-FLOP Lebanese girls have shot past half-Asians and taken over as the new preferred tasty cake. Sandwiched between Syria and the Mediterranean Sea, Lebanon is known for its natural resources of limestone, timber, and exotic bunnies - so gorgeous they'll cause any man to Bei-root for a little Middle Eastern piece. So for those of you updating your Hot Flavor Lists at home, it now goes… #Ladies of Lebanon #Half-Asian Chicks #Concert Tee Girls #Senators' Daughters #Castaways Ted si è vestito Lunedì 14 Settembre 2005, 17:52' Mai avrei pensato di dirlo, ma il mio ragazzo sta crescendo! I discepoli di Barney sapranno per quanto tempo ho cercato di convincere il mio amico Ted a indossare un bel vestito in fine lana pettinata. Beh, quel giorno è arrivato, amici miei. Quel giorno è arrivato. L'ho già detto altre volte: ogni uomo che sia degno di chiamarsi tale deve conoscere la seguente verità lapalissiana: Le pollastre adorano i vestiti. Per i miei lettori spagnoli: A las chicas le gustan los trajes. Non mi credete? Andate da qualsiasi sartoria per uomini, e chi vi troverete fuori, a sbirciare attraverso il vetro? Pollastre, ecco chi. Stanno lì, sforzandosi di sbirciare la vostra virilità. Voi lo sapete, io lo so, le pollastre lo sanno, e finalmente lo sa anche Ted, o almeno prego che lo sappia. Come prevedibile, il suo appuntamento è stato grandioso. Finalmente. Ted indossa una giacca a tre bottoni con spacchi laterali e spalline morbide, una cravatta di tessuto e un sorriso da bambino allegro che si è accorto di essere bellissimo. LE LIBANESI - LE NUOVE ASIATICHE Le ragazze libanesi hanno sparato le mezze-asiatiche e si sono qualificate come dolce più gustoso. Stretto fra la Siria e il Mar Mediterraneo, il Libano è conosciuto per le sue risorse naturali di calcare, legno e conigliette esotiche - così sexy che faranno fissare gli uomini col Medio Oriente per un po'. Così, per quelli di voi che vogliono aggiornare la lista delle cose più sexy… #Ragazze Libanesi #Pollastre Mezze Asiatiche #Le Maglie che le ragazze si mettono ai concerti #Le Figlie delle senatrici #Le Naufraghe Note e Curiosità *Nel ''Pilota'' Barney dice che la storia di Ted che si veste finirà sul suo blog. Come si può notare, ci è finita davvero.